


Dancin' With Myself

by TallFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cock Tease, Dancing, M/M, Sassy, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and waaay more intense, this is basically Deck the 'Watch but less embarrassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallFlower/pseuds/TallFlower
Summary: McCree tries to woo Hanzo, however the tables are turned.





	Dancin' With Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive.

His ears pricked up at the sound of heels against the road.

Interests now piqued, Hanzo looked over his shoulder to see where the noise was coming from.

He was not exactly pleased to see who was coming towards him. And in what.

“What are those?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at McCree’s footwear.

The gunslinger extended out his arms as he walked, making sure to flick his feet so that his spurs would spin with each step. Gone was the red serape that draped over his broad shoulders and gunshell-emblazoned cowboy hat – replaced entirely by a grey bodysuit, a black shawl, and an abundance of leather. Even his bronze chest-plate had darkened to a cobalt. Still held onto the belt buckle that proudly pronounced him as a BAMF, from what he could see. (Unfortunately.)

“I found my old Blackwatch gear and I just remembered how damn well I look in ‘em,” he said, tipping his new hat towards the archer. "Thought you'd appreciate the new wardrobe."

Hanzo didn’t budge from where he sat. Instead merely rolled his eyes and went back to staring out across the ocean, his hands set firmly on his knees. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“Please,” he spat, sticking his nose in the air. “You look ridiculous.”

“Says the guy with his whole left tiddy out.”

“As I have said to you numerous times before, these are traditional robes made specifically for archers.”

“Sure, sure. If telling yourself that helps you sleep at night. I’m not judging you.”

 _How comforting_ , Hanzo thought.

His feet were silent when he crossed onto the grass. As soon as the gunslinger was by his side, he slithered down onto his haunches to face Hanzo. A smug smile plastered on his scruffy face. He knew what he was doing and loved every single second of it.

Despite himself, Hanzo eyes wandered back down to his new footwear. They were even more obnoxious than his brown boots – decorated with metal across the vamp and red-lights at the toes. The heels were now a good inch thicker, and the spurs were less rustically charming and more… _pronounced_. Leather wrapped around his thighs, latching themselves onto his belt. Honestly he was amazed he could move at all given how many layers he was wearing.

“And you used to be a part of a covert operations unit?” Hanzo mused. He let out a tusk. “No wonder you were discovered.”

McCree’s face scrunched up. He placed a hand to his chest, faking an injury to his heart. “Darlin’,” he exclaimed, shaking his head. “You wound me so.” After his little dramatic show earned him a dry laugh, the gunslinger opened one eye and nudged the archer’s elbow with his arm. “I’ll have you know that Blackwatch was discovered after I left. So excuse you. Get your facts straight before you start sassing me.”

Hanzo lowered his voice as he shut his eyes closed, trying to mimic Jesse’s drawl; “If telling yourself that helps you sleep at night.”

That seemed to quiet him down for a while, allowing for Hanzo to regain concentration. With each slow intake of breath he felt his mind slip further and further away into nothingness, feeling his body become as weightless as a feather in the—

He heard a soft jingle in front of him.

When Hanzo snapped open his eyes again all he saw was McCree’s infernal shoes. The gunslinger hand extended his leg so that it swung directly in front of his face, twirling his ankles lazily.

“C’mon. Admit it,” Hanzo heard him say. He didn’t dare look in the gunslinger’s direction – his eyes completely on the infernal boot. “These things make me look great. Look deep into your heart, Hanz. _You know it to be true._ ”

The last line was in a hushed whisper.

Admitting defeat, Hanzo let out a long sigh. He rested his chin on his palm, leaning onto his knee for support. “It looks like you’re wearing a corset for your legs.”

“At least I have legs.”

“Your flirting is becoming more and more infuriating by the day,” he groaned.

“Ahh. But you acknowledge that I _am_ flirting with you.”

He casted a quickly glance over. “Is all this meant to impress me?”

“Nah. Not this part, anyway.” As quickly as it came the boot was gone – placed back onto the ground. McCree rose back onto his feet, brushing off strands of grass that managed to stick to him. Then, he extended a hand down to Hanzo. His smile had yet to dwindle from his face – making the archer wonder if the other man was always in a constant state of smugness. “Wanna dance, chicken feet?”

Hanzo looked around him. There was nothing but the sound of waves crashing against rock. “There is no music,” he stated, frowning.

“You know we don’t need music.”

He was tempted to just refuse the offer so that he could go back to meditation. McCree was always playing games such as this with other agents. He heard the tales from his brother; back in the glory days Jesse was a hopeless flirt.

“A romantic at heart,” as Genji always put it to him. “I don’t think there was a single Blackwatch agent who didn’t have a crush on him at some point.”

Hanzo never much liked the cocky types. Always found them to be more trouble than they were worth. However to his own suprise he found himself reaching out and pulling himself up. The curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Admittedly McCree was the exception to the rule. He was interesting company to have. Always unpredictable, always so confident. Breezy and relaxed. Traits that he secretly admired about him.

It was clear that he was only playing – teasing just to see how far he’ll be able to go with the older Shimada – but that didn’t mean Hanzo couldn’t play along as well.

A metallic arm suddenly slithered around his waist, drawing him close. He could feel MCCree’s nose brush off of his ear as the other arm snaked towards Hanzo’s hand, interlocking his fingers in his. Warm breath slithered down the older Shimada’s neck, making the hair stand on his skin.

In one smooth motion he moved one foot backwards, sliding it across the grass. Hanzo mimicked the action, chasing his retreating foot with his own with equal amounts of strength and agility.

“Well, well,” McCree murmured, “I didn’t know you could dance too.”

Yet again Hanzo rolled his eyes. Then, an idea began to fester in his mind.

Without warning he dipped him forward, suddenly taking lead of the dance. Looking deeply into his brown eyes as his finger tightened around his ribs. “There’s many things you don’t know about me,” Hanzo purred, tilting his head to the side.

For the first time since he walked over, McCree’s smile faltered. “Damn,” he breathed, eyes wide as they stared up at him. “Guess I don’t.”

Letting out a satisfied chuckle, Hanzo pulled McCree back up, allowing his foot to catch up with his. They stopped toe-to-toe, face-to-face. Now it was he who pulled him in by the hips, closing whatever gap was there before. He heard a small sigh escape from McCree. Threatening to brush lips, he looked to the left as they continued the dance.

Throughout they chased one another's feet like a game of cat and mouse. They mimicked head turns and gestures. Hips slid across one another, causing McCree to moan softly. In truth Hanzo had to stop himself from doing the same, feeling warmth pulse through his body. 

Jesse seemed to be enjoying it from what Hanzo could feel through the clothes. Not that he was complaining. In fact he would have been insulted otherwise.

In the end McCree extended an arm, pushing Hanzo away from him for a beat. As though he were too wonderful to be near. Seconds later the archer was reeled back in, caught in his arms.

The two men stood like that for a while, their heavy breaths in sync as they gazed at one another. The tip of there noses met as they tried to slow down there breathing together. 

McCree’s smile had all but disappeared. Now a hard line was in its stead, looking down at the archer as though he had preformed some sort of alchemy. 

_He certainly wasn't expecting that._

The thought almost brought a childish glee to Hanzo. Even nearing his forties, he could still make a man blush. It was a comforting reassurance that he didn't really _need_ but was nevertheless welcomed.

It would have been so easy to have given in then and kiss him until they ended up straddled on the ground. To strip off that ridiculous clothing piece by piece until he was bare.

But that would be too easy. And Hanzo wasn’t done having fun just yet.

Without a word the archer slipped away from his grasp, barely taking heed of McCree’s startled groan.

Combing a hand through his hair to flatten any loose strands, he looked over at the confused cowboy.

“Maybe you should try harder next time,” he suggested as he swaggered away, leaving the man utterly flustered in his wake. “I’m difficult to impress.”

He left McCree standing there by the cliffs as though nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> MCCREE GOT PLAAAAAAAYED YO
> 
> Moo basically waved this idea in my face by tagging me in a load of McHanzo artwork. What can I say? They know my weaknesses and exploit the hell out of me. In all honesty this was extremely fun to write even though it's far from my comfort zone. But I have to experiment every once and a while.
> 
> If you wanna follow my blog go right ahead! You can find me at; http://thetallirishflower.tumblr.com/ . Hope you guys like this! And remember to treat yourself to a bit of dancing this week. Just as a bit of self-love.


End file.
